Gone
by Assymptote
Summary: After finishing his DADA O.W.L., Snape has an encounter with Sirius and James that leaves him a little more than breathless. this is my first fic, so please read & review :


**A/N: **This is for ithinkitscalledlove and symph0inette who have been nagging me for god knows how long to put this stuff up. For my prospective readers, please read and review, it is my first time writing.

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns everything, including my complete devotion to her till HP7 comes out. Beware of Snape being OOC.

* * *

_Gone_

He exited hastily from the last O.W.L. that day, Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was quite tired from that exhausting exam, but he wasn't worried because DADA was a breeze for him. Not as easy as Potions however…

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" _Crap. It's that idiot, Sirius Black. _He buried his face in the first thing he could find, which happened to be his examination questions. He eavesdropped while pretending to read his questions.

"Loved it. 'Give five signs that identify the werewolf.' Excellent question," Lupin crisply replied. "One: He's sitting in my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: His name is Remus Lupin…" _What? He's a werewolf? I knew I was right all along. Why didn't Slughorn believe me?_ He started walking faster. _I'll follow them further too see if I get more information. _He saw the boy with ridiculously unruly hair take out a small golden ball. _Holy crap, that's the Golden Snitch. _He was now out by the lake and took a conservative seat in the darkness of a clump of bushes, still in range of eavesdropping on those four idiots…

When he saw that nothing new was going to be said, he jumped up and put his questions away. He quickened his pace, trying not to cause a scene that happened oh-so-often…

"_Snivellus." _James Potter and Sirius Black stood up with an evil glint in their eyes. "All right, Snivellus?" James jested.

_I know that look. _He plunged his hand into his robes but was too late, James used _Expelliarmus! Stupid Potter. My wand is gone. He has to make a scene for everything._ _Dive or not… _But his thought was yanked away from him as he dove for his wand. _Impedimenta!_ was cried out and he lay on the ground panting because he just had the wind knocked out of him. Potter and Black jeered insults at him, but he wasn't paying attention. All he cared about was getting his wand back. However, instead of keeping his thoughts in his head he…

"Stupid sonsofbitches. Go shit on a dog…" he thought out loud.

"Tut tut. Clean your mouth! _Scourgify!"_ Pink bubbles invaded his mouth. He coughed to evacuate the foamy mess from his cave. He started to gag, and was choking when –

"Leave him ALONE!" a feminine voice screamed. His heart had mild palpitations. He turned his head slightly to see what looked oh-so-beautiful. He took in the sight of her green almond-shaped eyes…

"All right, Evans?" _Filthy character, always hitting on anyone with a pair of boobs. _

"Leave him alone. What's he done to you?" she replied. _She cares? _His heart was beating rapidly. Hearing her speak nearly made him pee in his pants, now hearing her defend him was putting him in a reverie. Who cared about defending his character, all he cared about was her.

"Well, it's more the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean…" Potter said cockily. He snapped back into reality. _He is going to pay for that. _He felt the jinx wearing off him and began moving slowly to his abandoned wand. The others were paying attention to Lily Evans and could care less about what he did. He spit out some suds on his way, trying not to create a commotion. He heard her insult Potter, and felt happy that she didn't care much for him at all. _Wait a second, did he just ask her out? Is she playing hard to get?_ He looked around nervously. He sighed in relief when she replied that "she'd rather go out with the giant squid." _She doesn't like him. I hate Potter. Now he will see what happens when you think you're the best man in town. _

He pointed his wand to Potter's face, silently casting _Sectumsempra!_ A large gash appeared on Potter's face, and he smiled at himself in contempt. But his victory was short lived as he was soon hanging upside down in the air. _Shit. My robes… my underpants are… not in front of her…_

"Let him down!" she exclaimed. Potter let him down, but only to be as rigid as a board two seconds later. _I am always the victim of humiliation. I can't believe I'm being humiliated in front of her. Why is it always me, never Peter Pettigrew. He sucks their butt and never gets laughed at while I… _

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she screamed.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said Potter. _If you dare hex her, I will do anything in my power to…_

"Take the curse off him then!" Potter quickly freed him of his bindings.

"You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus – " The anger in him had built up incredibly with those words. _Snivellus. Is that what I am to them? _

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" _Shit. Shit. Shit. What did I say? Why? No, take that back Severus, take that back. Don't… just go apologize… she'll forgive you…_

"Fine. I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus._" And with that, Lily Evans walked away from the scene, her eyes turning hard at the sight of Severus Snape, the boy she had thought she liked, the boy she gave a chance because everyone else hadn't. But he was like all Slytherins are…

_Why… I lost her… Now she's… gone._

* * *

**A/N:** The ending is different from what happens in the book, but hey, it wouldn't be fanfiction if it weren't different. Please read and review. This is my first FF so please, no flames! 


End file.
